<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fly Away Pretty Little Bird by hayj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839482">Fly Away Pretty Little Bird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj'>hayj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Revolution (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie flees an abusive marriage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fly Away Pretty Little Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sliding down the wall in a heap, Charlie watched as her husband towered over her, his fists clenching at his sides. In the corner of the living room, Norrie sat wailing in her playpen. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m hungry, and I want my dinner!”</p><p> </p><p>Holding a hand to her throbbing cheek, Charlie somehow managed to get to her feet, her vision still blurred from where her head had slammed into the wall when Jeff came in the door and found her on the phone with Nora. </p><p> </p><p>She remembered how sweet he was when they first met in that grungy bar, him fresh out of the police academy and her on her way to a degree in computer science. All those dreams had gone by the wayside however when she had gotten pregnant with Norrie and they had married. It felt like a lifetime ago.  </p><p> </p><p>Making her way to the kitchen, she slowly pulled plates from the cabinet and set the table before bringing over the casserole and salad she had prepared for their meal. Scooping up Norrie, Charlie took her place at the table and watched as Jeff served them both. After a few minutes, Norrie had calmed enough for Charlie to place her in her highchair and feed her.  Once Jeff had finished eating, he grabbed another beer out of the fridge and plopped down on the couch, turning on a ball game. </p><p> </p><p>Charlie knew from experience that he would fall asleep before long. She took her time cleaning up dinner, making sure the kitchen was spotless just the way he liked it.  Taking Norrie, she bathed the little girl, and then giving her a bottle, put her to bed. </p><p> </p><p>Under the pretense of folding laundry, Charlie slowly began packing Norrie’s things. She could only take what she could carry, so a well-stocked diaper bag and an oversized backpack were all she’d be able to take.</p><p> </p><p>Setting the filled diaper bag in Norrie’s closet, Charlie pulled an outfit for the next day to the front of the closet before shutting it. Creeping down the hallway, she was able to see that Jeff had indeed fallen asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Returning to her bedroom, Charlie went into her closet and pulled a shoebox off the top shelf. Inside was all the cash she had been able to save and pilfer. Gifts from her parents, money that Miles had shoved in her back pocket every time she saw him, a few dollars here and there stolen from Jeff’s wallet and change from shopping trips, along with a prepaid phone that Miles had given her once upon a time when he’d seen a bruise on her arm. He hadn’t pried or accused. Had simply mentioned that he had this extra phone lying around and why didn’t she take it in case she ever found herself stranded. Charlie had taken it without comment, sliding it into her boot where Jeff wouldn’t find it. </p><p> </p><p>Packing a week's worth of clothes and gathering all of her and Norrie’s important paperwork, Charlie sat the bag in Norrie's closet as well and then, changing her clothes, crawled into bed.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, she got up like any other morning, making Jeff’s breakfast and feeding Norrie breakfast, going about her normal routine like it was any other day. </p><p> </p><p>But it wasn’t just any other day. Today was the day that she was getting out. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Jeff was out the door, Charlie used the phone Miles had given her to call an Uber. Getting herself and Norrie dressed, she set their bags next to the front door. Taking a piece of paper she scribbled a note to Jeff telling him that she was headed to her folks and that she would see him soon. He would be furious when he found out, but the earliest he would do anything would be Sunday and Charlie planned on being hell and gone by then. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Eight months later</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Walking home in the dark carrying a baby through the rough part of town was not Charlie’s idea of a good time. She doubted she'd get the job that she just interviewed for and wanted nothing more than to take a hot bath and go to bed. But it was not to be. </p><p> </p><p>As she walked up to her apartment building she discovered her landlord dumping her belongings on the curb. </p><hr/><p>Coming down the stairs of the apartment building, Bass heard shouting coming from the entrance. Rounding the corner he came to a dead stop at the sight of a woman with a baby on her hip yelling at the landlord. </p><p> </p><p>“Charlie?”</p><p> </p><p>Turning at the interruption, Charlie went white as a sheet and took a step backward. </p><p> </p><p>Recognizing that she was about to run, his hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist. “Is there a problem here?” Bass asked, turning to the landlord. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing that won’t be solved soon,” the landlord barked back. </p><p> </p><p>“By dumping more of her stuff on the curb? You do realize that’s illegal.”</p><p> </p><p>“This worthless bitch didn’t pay her rent, so I get to throw her out and find someone who will,” the landlord replied with a sneer. </p><p> </p><p>Bass watched as Charlie took in a shuddery breath, pulling the baby closer to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the lease?” Bass asked. </p><p> </p><p>"There is no lease! Who the fuck are you anyway?” the landlord asked. </p><p> </p><p>Giving Charlie a stern look to keep her rooted to her spot, Bass reached into his jacket and removed his cardholder, pulling a card out to hand to the man. “Attorney Sebastian Monroe. I wish I could say it was a pleasure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Baker and Monroe,” the landlord read off the card, his expression dropping as his bravado fled. </p><p> </p><p>Looking closely at Charlie, Bass could see how tired and pale she looked. He wondered when she had eaten last. “Charlie can all this be replaced?” </p><p> </p><p>Charlie looked at the meager belongings that had taken her months to acquire. “If I had the money, sure," she hissed, "but why do you think I’m living here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll replace everything,” he assured her taking her by the elbow. Ushering her back out to the parking lot, he placed Charlie and Norrie in the back seat."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>